


Percilot

by SallyPejr



Series: Kingsmani [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia Darts, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Plane, Poor Eggsy, poor roxy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protože stále není rozhodnuto, kdo bude dalším Galahadem, plní kandidáti spolu se svými mentory společné mise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percilot

Jedno se musí Kingsmanům uznat, napadne Eggsyho, když si na záchodku v soukromém letadle Kingsmanů myje ruce. Totiž, že všechny jejich dopravní prostředky jsou neuvěřitelně pohodlné. Dokonce i ta jejich potrubní pošta má spíš křesla než normální sedačky a Eggsy by se vsadil, že tak pohodlný sedadla a luxusní vybavení letadla má snad jenom královna, ale rozhodně ne žádná jiná tajná služba.

S rukama již nepokrytýma krví a ve svém obvyklém oblečení (Harry ho zabije, až uvidí stav jeho obleku a Merlin mu pomůže) se Eggsy vrátí do hlavní části letadla, která vypadá jako pohodlný obývací pokoj staromládeneckého gentlemana. Jen prostorově trochu podivně řešený.

Percival sedí na jedné sedačce á la pohovka a čte cosi na tabletu, James připravuje u malého baru nějaké pití a Roxy vrhne na Eggsyho jeden naštvaný pohled, než si to zamíří do předku letadla a na toaletu, kterou Eggsy právě opustil. Gentleman by pravděpodobně pustil dámu, ať se upraví jako první, jenže tentokrát byl gentleman na rozdíl od dámy pokryt krví a kousky mozku, tudíž měl dle Eggsyho jasnou přednost před dámou špinavou od prachu a zdiva. Ovšem nechápejte to špatně, mise dopadla na výbornou. Takoví Lancelot s Percivalem na sobě třeba nemají ani smítko.

Eggsy se usadí na jedné sedačce vzadu, posed naprosto negentlemanský s nohama rozčapenýma, celý sesunutý a napůl zalomený v sedadle. Eggsy se chová jako dokonalý gentleman, je-li tak i oblečený. Teď ve svých riflích, s trikem a vyčerpaný po poslední misí nemá dost sil ani vůle se chovat vzorně.

Původně chtěl zavolat Harrymu, že už jedou domů, ale pak se rozhodl, že raději využije svůj čas spánkem. Harry jakožto Arthur by koneckonců měl vědět, že je jejich mise hotová. A tak to netrvá dlouho, než začne v sedačce klimbat a než nakonec usne úplně.

\- - o - -

„Dovolíš?" ozve se Percivalovi u ucha tichý hluboký hlas a vzápětí mu někdo (čti James) sebere z rukou tablet i skleničku se skotskou.

„Lancelote, smím vědět, co děláš?" zeptá se Percival trochu unaveným, trochu podrážděným hlasem. „Jsme na misi a -"

„Nejsme," pousměje se agent v zeleném obleku. „Mise skončila, říkal to přece i Merlin. A ten má přece vždycky pravdu," povídá, zatímco odkládá zabavené předměty na nedaleký stolek.

„Lancelote-" začne Percival, ale slova mu odumřou na jazyku, když se jmenovaný agent postaví před něj, opatrně mu shodí překříženou nohu, takže Percival sedí s koleny u sebe a chodidly na zemi, a pak se onen agent v zeleném usadí na oněch kolenech.

„Lancelote," řekne Percival tichým varovným tónem, ale jeho ruce se automaticky chytnou boků muže před sebou. Na sobě. Na klíně. Sakra.

„Ano, Percy?" prohodí James zpěvavě.

„Tohle není nejvhodnější chvíle," řekne Percival vážně. „Vracíme se z mise a vezeme s sebou dva kandidáty. Jedním z nich je naše Roxy a druhý je ve stejné místnosti jako my. Měli bychom-"

„Být potichu," skočí mu Lancelot do řeči. „Měli bychom být potichu, ať neprobudíme Eggsyho a ať nevylákáme Roxy z kokpitu, kde nejspíš svádí Merlina," povídá s úsměvem a chce Percivala políbit, ale ten mu uhne, v obličeji podezíravý výraz.

„Roxy svádí Merlina?" zeptá se trošku rozčíleně.

„Klid, Percy," usměje se Lancelot a vtiskne podmračenému muži drobný polibek do koutku úst. „Merlin a Roxy se svádí navzájem, ale za a) jim to vůbec nejde a za b) jsou přesvědčení, že ten druhý nemá zájem, což pro nás znamená, že si o naši holčičku nemusíme dělat starosti."

Po tomto proslovu Lancelot políbí svého společníka pořádně, čímž ho nejen umlčí, ale také mu odvede myšlenky od milostných zájmů jisté Roxanny Mortonové k důležitějším věcem. Ovšem všech starostí ho ani tento polibek nezbaví.

„Jam- Lancelote, kdokoliv sem může přijít," řekne Percival s ustaranou vráskou na čele a rukama na zadku agenta v zeleném.

Lancelot hned onu vrásku políbí, aby zmizela, než odpoví.

„Od čeho máme hodinky s nastavením amnézie?" usměje se agent.

„To snad nemyslíš vážně. Nic takového dělat nebudeme," rozčílí se Percival.

„Tak buď potichu, ať sem nikoho nepřivoláš," usměje se Lancelot a znovu se vrátí k líbání. A jeho ruce se vrátí k rozepínání Percivalova obleku.

\- - o - -

Roxy se sama na sebe spokojeně usměje do zrcadla a bezhlučně vyjde na chodbičku v letadle. Už je zase čistá, čistě umytá, čistě oblečená, prach vyčesaný z vlasů. Už se zase cítí jako člověk.

Roxy nechá tašku se špinavým oblekem ležet na podlaze u záchodku a na moment se zarazí s pohledem upřeným na dveře od kokpitu. Jejich pilotem je pro tuto misi Merlin a ji by zajímalo, pod jakou záminkou krom lepšího výhledu by mohla jít za ním. I když lepší výhled je hloupost, když jde o ni, protože všichni vědí, že ona nesnáší výšky.

Nakonec to Roxy vzdá a vrátí se za ostatními.

Nebo se spíše chtěla vrátit za ostatními, ale hned ve dveřích se zarazí, v obličeji výraz hrůzy.

Na pohovce sedí Percival, na klíně má Lancelota a oba se líbají a svlékají ze svých svršků.

Roxy se podaří vyděšeně nezapištět a ve vteřině už je v kokpitu, dřepí na zemi a zády se opírá o dveře, kterými před okamžikem proletěla. S očima vykulenýma se snaží onen pohled na pohovku vymazat ze své paměti.

„Roxy, jsi v pořádku?" ozve se nad ní Merlinův ustaraný hlas.

Dívka se na něj vyděšeně podívá a na moment nijak nereaguje, ale nakonec promluví.

„Střel mě!" vyhrkne a chytne génia dřepícího před ní za předloktí.

„Co prosím?" zatváří se Merlin překvapeně.

„Střel mě. - Šipkou. - Amnézie. - Oni dva. - A já to viděla. - Prosím!" povídá Roxy překotně.

„Roxy, uklidni se!" křikne na ni Merlin a chytne dívku pevně za ruce. „Zhluboka se nadechni a vydechni. Tak, správně. A teď ještě jednou, pěkně pomalu. Výborně. A teď mi pěkně pomalu řekni, co jsi viděla."

Roxy nejdřív je přikývne na souhlas, pohled upřený na jejich spojené ruce, ale nakonec začne mluvit.

„Strýček a James jsou v kabině a – a líbají se. Oni – sedí na sobě a svlíkají se a já tam vešla a viděla jsem to!" dostane ze sebe Roxy.

Na chvíli je ticho a pak-

„Ti dva žijí ve stejném domě jako ty. Muselo ti být jasné, že spolu mívají se-"

„Neříkej to!" přeruší ho Roxy naštvaně. „To, že to dělají, neznamená, že to musím vidět! Nebo o tom přemýšlet!"

„Vždyť je to naprosto normální," netuší Merlin pořád, co má Roxy za problém. „Jako agent Kingsmanů uvidíš a budeš dělat mnohem horší věci, než je líbání a sezení na klíně."

„Jak by bylo tobě, kdybys takhle nachytal svoje rodiče?" okřikne ho Roxy naštvaně.

Merlinův stoický obličej během chvíle vymění několik různě vyděšených a zhrozených výrazů, než se mu jeho výraz vrátí do původního stavu. I když jeho pohled stále připomíná otřeseného člověka.

„Pojď se posadit do křesla," vyzve Roxy a odvede ji k sedačce, která by obvykle patřila druhému pilotovi. Teď patří Roxy.

\- - o - -

„Neříkal jsi, že šipky nebudeme používat?"

„Já nechtěl, ovšem tohle byla nouzová situace. A stejně je to tvoje vina."

„Proč moje?  _Já_ byl potichu. To tys začal křičet. Tedy ne, že bych si to neužíval."

„Kdyby ses dokázal krotit, nebyli bychom teď v této situaci."

„Teď si stěžuješ, ale před chvílí sis to užíval."

„Je to tvoje vina. Tvoje a těch tvých prstů!"

„Ale nestěžoval sis, když jsem je-"

„Zmlkni!"

„No tak, Percy, za svůj sexuální život se nemusíš stydět."

„Lancelote, buď zticha, nebo jsi další, koho střelím."

„Jako by nestačilo, že mi ohrožuješ kandidáta, teď ještě vyhrožuješ mně. To od tebe není pěkné."

„Já tě varuju, Lancelote. Jestli o tomhle někdy promluvíš-"

„Já vím, já vím. Slibuju, že nikomu nepovím, že jsi mému kandidátovi vymazal krátkodobou paměť, protože nás nachytal v inkriminované situace, tedy zrovna když jsem ti-"

„Jamesi!"


End file.
